Cherish
by Reda
Summary: [Drabble / Ficlet Collection] [100 Prompts] [Guy x Luke] Pre-game, post-game, in-game, all around whatever I feel like. From experiencing the new fontech that Guy makes, to holding each other in the rain when things get tough. From already having an established relationship, to still being in denial, to confessing. I don't know. We'll see how much fun we can have.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Cherish

 **Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss

 **Pairing:** Guy x Luke

 **Words:** 505

 **A/N:** Prompts taken from "One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You' by p0cketf0x on tumblr. Found this list thanks to Ao3 user violetstorm using it for Asch/Natalia

* * *

 _Prompt: #1 "Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."_

* * *

Guy slowed his speed on the motorbike until it came to a stop. Lifting his goggles to his forehead, he glanced back at Luke. Luke, who was clinging tightly to his waist, had yet to open his eyes. Guy smiled as he dropped a foot to the ground to keep his balance.

"You all right there, Luke?" He asked. "I thought I heard you say something."

Luke's grip around his waist barely relaxed at all even as green eyes opened, not that Guy minded the contact in the least. "Y-yeah. I told you to pull over."

Feeling a patient smile forming on his face, Guy hummed. "All right. I stopped. What's wrong? Was it too fast?"

"N-no, it's not that."

Luke shook his head and buried his face into Guy's back. Guy could almost feel the new warmth through his fontech work jacket and wondered if Luke was trying to hide a blush. He wouldn't be surprised.

Whether Luke would admit it or not, Guy was pretty sure his boyfriend was freaked out by the ride. The motorbike Guy had designed was way different from anything he'd made before, or at least a far bigger scale than the toys he'd made in the past. It was far more open than a coach or ship, too, and riding in the back without any belt to hold them down meant Luke had to put _complete_ trust in Guy. No wonder the red-head was clinging so tightly.

"It's not a big deal, Luke," Guy said, keeping his smile. "You won't hurt my feelings if you want to stop."

"It's not that either!" Luke exclaimed, lifting his face to glare at Guy. "I trust you, Guy. I just -"

Tilting his head, Guy blinked. "You just what?"

"I just want to switch places with you!"

Guy stared back at Luke, unsure how to react. Switch places? Despite what Luke had said about trusting him, Guy still worried that his friend _didn't_ trust in him to keep them safe. What had he done wrong? He'd gone too fast too quickly after all, hadn't he?

"Luke..."

"Oh, don't give me that look, Guy," Luke murmured as his hands moved up to grab his collar to tug him down and push their lips together. "I trust you, okay? It just – it looks like fun so -"

Cheeks flushing, Guy's brain took half a second to catch up. "O-oh. Okay, yeah, sure. I'll lead you through it from behind, then."

Luke nodded, muttering under his breath as they awkwardly switched places. "Yeah, don't let me mess up."

Smiling, Guy dropped a kiss to the side of Luke's mouth before climbing up behind him. His hands went over Luke's and he set his chin on Luke's shoulder. He could definitely feel the warmth emanating from his boyfriend now.

Biting back a chuckle, Guy whispered. "I won't. And even if I can't stop you from wrecking us, I'll be behind you to catch you. No delay this time."

 _No delay or backtracking ever again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Words:** 818

 **A/N:** Is there a fandom for this here at all? It's quiet on Ao3 but even quieter here, wow... Yall out there? Hello...?

* * *

 _Prompt: #2 "It reminded me of you."_

* * *

Sitting back on his bed, Guy groaned. His room was a mess. Pere was going to berate him about it whenever the old man returned to the room they shared. Especially since most of the clutter was fon machine related. Piles of parts and half-finished projects were scattered everywhere, as if a storm had rushed through in search of something particular to steal, tossing everything else haphazardly in the room.

Why anyone would steal his favorite wrench was beyond him, though, and he couldn't see why he would go and misplace it, either.

Groaning again, Guy brought a hand to his forehead and tried to rub away the forming headache. Luke was finally asleep after almost an hour trying to lay the sick kid down for a nap. And Guy was ready to kick back, relax, and work his brain on a new fun project. Luke would be excited to have a new toy once he was well, after all.

Only there was one problem with that plan. One thing holding him back from his hobby. One thing stopping him from making a new gift for the young master.

His _wrench_ was still missing.

The door to his room opened and he sat up to meet Pere's quiet sigh. "Gailardia, did you lose something?"

With another groan, Guy flopped back on the bed. "Yeah."

"What could it be?" Pere asked, already moving around to clear up the clutter. "I can help you search, if you want."

"No offense, but I doubt you can help," Guy muttered. "I must've misplaced it and forgotten about it. No doubt Ramdas has already moved it into Duke Fabre's tool box or something."

"Ah," Pere hummed. "So you lost your wrench."

Guy winced as he sat up. Was it that obvious? Man, that wrench had a silly history of sentimental value behind it, too. Something Pere had bought for him once his hobby – or obsession – became apparent.

He felt awful about having lost it, but catching Pere's knowing smile made him pause. "Wait. Did you see it somewhere?"

The old man focused his attention on de-cluttering the messy room as he hummed an old tune to himself. "I think I might have noticed a certain young master pilfering a certain tool into his bedroom."

Guy sprang off the bed. " _Luke_ has it?"

There was no reason to doubt Pere, a man still loyal to the Gardios name even as they masqueraded as servants. But why would _Luke_ snatch his wrench? The boy hadn't shown any interest in fon machinery except for playing with the toys Guy made him. So why sneak into his room and take a tool?

Nevermind the concerning thought that Luke was sneaking into his room in the first place. He'd have to be careful of other things now, not just his tools and projects. Damn kid. Why did he have to be such a handful?

Guy sighed as he stepped around his mess. "Guess I'll go check on Luke, then. Sorry about the mess, Pere. I'll come clean it up later."

"Oh, it's not a problem, Gailardia," Pere said, eyes gentle and understanding. "You go explain rules of privacy to the young master. You're the only one he listens to, after all."

"Hah," Guy scoffed. "Yeah, right."

Ignoring the disagreement from Pere, Guy left his room and made his way through the manor to a certain open window of a certain young master's room. Luke's window was always open, regardless if his door was locked or not. Well, so long as it wasn't raining, of course.

Guy peeked into the window and ignored the clench in his stomach at the sight of the kid tossing and turning on his bed. It wasn't a terrible sickness. Just a simple cold with a small fever. Apparently, Luke was as whiny in his sleep as he was in real life, though.

With a sigh, Guy climbed through the window and knelt by the red-headed kid's bedside. The blankets were a tangled mess among the child's limbs, and thanks to that, a single wrench was easily visible. Wrapped in Luke's arms. Weird kid. Why was he treating Guy's wrench like some sort of stuffed animal?

A puff of air left his lips as he whispered, "What am I going to do with you, Luke?"

"Hnnn," Luke whined, eyes opening to slits. "Guy? Yay, you came."

"Were you waiting on me?"

A weak laugh escaped from the kid's mouth before he nodded. "Mmhmm."

Reaching over, Guy gently pried his wrench from Luke's grip. The boy let go easily. He seemed happy with anything so long as Guy was there. That innocent trust would be the brat's undoing one day.

But for now…

Guy smiled as he pulled the kid's blankets up to better cover him. All while those childish green eyes glowed as they watched him. For now, Guy was content being Luke's concerned servant.


End file.
